


后桌的你

by Rain0704714



Series: 马德里爱情故事 [33]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:35:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25420228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714
Relationships: Raúl González/José María Gutiérrez
Series: 马德里爱情故事 [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833133





	后桌的你

Guti嚼着口香糖推开教室的门，一瞬间打闹笑骂的嘈杂声都消失了，死一般的寂静像病毒一样在学生之间蔓延，他们看着这个自开学就神出鬼没，爹妈人间蒸发的“坏小子”大摇大摆的走向空着的座位，他的纹身从袖口处露出来，让靠的最近的女生下意识往同伴背后躲。而Guti丝毫不在乎这些，他顶着周围人异样的目光一屁股坐在了自己的座位上，桌面已经积了一层灰，他想了想，脱掉了身上不太合码的外套，胡乱的擦了几下，然后丢进了垃圾桶。

他在手机屏幕上狂按：“你的衣服我扔了，你也是。”

发送。

删除。

拉黑。

做完这一切，金发的男孩舔着嘴角的淤青，忍不住笑起来。

“你居然来上课了？”狐朋狗友拉莫斯传纸条给Guti，他想了想，决定还是礼貌性的回过去。

“U Too”

“我是为了费尔南多！见鬼，你嘴怎么了？”

“没怎么。”

“他打你了？”

“放屁，”Guti用力地写，仿佛要把纸划出个洞来：“我们互殴。”

“得了吧，你们分手了？”

Guti不想再回忆哪怕半个小时前的事了，他丢掉某个无趣的对象时，向来就像丢掉一件衣服似的，简单又轻松，拉莫斯曾经评价他：你不是真的喜欢对方。

“比如我，”狐朋狗友说：“为了费尔南多我都开始学着背书包了！”

Guti嘴上损他几句，可最终反驳不了什么。他只是觉得有些孤单，想赶紧找个人抱团取暖，而“赶紧”的后果就是，那些相处不了几个月的对象，无论男女，都入不了他的心。

Guti装作无所谓的样子冲拉莫斯点点头，把纸条扔到窗外，然后掏出小镜子开始自我欣赏。

“能安慰我的只有我自己的帅脸。”他既欣慰又悲哀的想，而打扮的花里胡哨四处鬼混已经是常态，心血来潮跑到学校来也不能改变他注重形象的事实。

如果生活对你不太好，你就得对自己好点。

老师无视他自顾自地讲课，他无视老师自顾自地摆弄着那个小镜子，忽然间，一缕黑发闯入了视野。

Guti愣了一下，才反应过来那是后桌的人，他微微调整着角度，终于把那个人全部框进了镜子里。

黑发的男孩手中握着笔，面前是摊开的记得密密麻麻的笔记，看上去是个学霸，他的手很漂亮，字迹也很可爱。

Guti慢慢地转动镜子，然后意外地发现学霸先生正在打瞌睡，脑袋一点一点的，差一点磕到桌上的时候又猛地抬起来，眼睛迷迷糊糊的眨着，却怎么也睁不开，只能继续下一轮的挣扎。

男孩有一张足够漂亮的脸，也许没有Guti精致，但胜在独特的气质上，百无聊赖偷看别人睡觉的Guti突然觉得心里一动，接着竟然笑出了声。

“Gutierrez同学，请问你在笑什么？”

犹如一记惊雷，吓了Guti一个哆嗦，差点把镜子摔到地上。从来天不怕地不怕的坏小子第一次缩了缩脖子，怂了：“没，没什么.....”

老师的这一下把Raul直接吓的清醒过来，他揉揉发酸的眼睛，心里发一万个誓再也不要熬夜看书了。

等他抬起头来，才看到前面空了许久的位置居然坐了一个金发的男孩，并不是很健硕的背影矗在眼前，让他多少有些不习惯。

Raul一头雾水，便看到前面的人转过头来，对着他眨了眨漂亮的蓝眼睛，附赠一个暧昧的笑。

哦，他的嘴角好像有些肿呢。Raul想，可是怎么还是这么好看？

“我感觉我找到真爱了。”Guti在小纸条上奋笔疾书。

“？？？你逗我吧？”

“没骗你，就坐在我后面那个。”

“....你知道人家是谁吗？他拿年级第一的时候你还没和那个跟你互殴的混蛋认识呢。”

Guti在心里骂了一句，恶狠狠的对拉莫斯竖了一个中指。

他才不管什么学霸，年级第一，还是什么无数个不靠谱前任呢，他自认为找到了真爱，并就此准备结束长久的漂泊。


End file.
